harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Kai's Heart Events
i got to kai prees not a of its not a freinds Black Heart Event *» Beach *» sunny day *» Kai has a black heart color or higher Meet up with Kai on the Beach. He will ask if you're at his snack booth for some food. When you respond that you are, he says it's his treat and give you some food for free. After you have eaten Kai will be glad that you find his food delicious. He wants to know if you've heard good things about his place. Kai also asks if you mind if he just calls you by your first name (without the honorific -san). If you tell him that you don't mind, he will thank you. It seems as though it's time for you to head back to work so he invites you to return for something to eat later. Purple Heart Event *» Beach *» sunny day *» Kai has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event Walk over to Kai's shop but you won't find him there. Kai will cal out to you from the shore. He wanted to look at the ocean so he walked down to the edge of the water. It's okey for him to take a break from work, ya know! Kai becons you to come over to the shade under the umbrella, since it's not good to be out in the sun. It's the middle of Summer and it is very hot out today. The shade is a good place to be! Kai will thenk as you which of the 4 seasons is your favorite. Tell him Summer and he'll say it's his favorite season too. Kai's glad to know that you two both like this season. You seem to be suited for each other! Kai will then have to get back to work. Blue Heart Event *» Beach *» 2:30 pm to 5:00 pm, not Thursday, sunny day *» Kai has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events Visit Kai's shank shack and he welcomes you for visiting. You seem to be hungry so Kai makes you some Baked Corn. Yummy! Right before you eat the dish Murrey comes running up to the snack shack. From a distance Murrey saw that you had food, so naturally he has to make an appearance. Murrey is very hungry and hopes that you'll be generous. Tell Murrey that he can have the Baked Corn and Murrey will gloat over how kind you are. After thanking you for helping Murrey eat, he will take his leave. Kai was watching you with Murrey and comments on how nice he noticed you were being. He likes a kind maiden! Kai notes that you're going to head back to work so he asks that you come and visit him again sometime. Yellow Heart Event *» Inner Inn, lobby *» 6:30 pm to 10:00 pm, sunny day *» Kai has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events As you walk in Ruby welcomes you to her Inn. Kai welcomes you too, even though this isn't his house. Ruby tells you that they are talking about the story of the Goddess in the pond. Supposably there's a Goddess at the pond in Mineral Town too, but Kai has never seen it. He then gets an idea, and asks if you want to go to the pond with him. If you decide to go the two of you say your farewells to Ruby and head off to the pond. At the Goddess Pond, Kai mentions how pretty pond is. You can even see the moonlight on the water. The pond in Mineral Town is said to fulfill wishes and Kai suggests the two of you make a wish. Wish to become friends with him. When you're finished with your wish, Kai asks what it was. You tell him it was about becoming closer to him and it turns out he made the same wish! Surely it will be fulfilled. Kai will walk you back to your house. It was good to go to the pond with you, even though there might not really be a Goddess there.